


Our Soundtrack

by ariquitecontrary (ItsAriyanna)



Series: Merthur One Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of drugs, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost four AM and he should really be asleep, but Arthur Pendragon just realized he's in love with Merlin Emrys and it obviously cannot wait until morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>based off a tumblr prompt. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merthur fic EVER! I hope it's okay. :)

When Arthur realizes it, it hits him like a pound of bricks. 

It’s stupid honestly, how he realizes it. He’s sitting on his bed, listening to some cheesy mix tape that Merlin had made him a few months ago, but it brings back amazing memories. 

_Merlin’s eyes were downcast and he was biting his lip as he tossed a CD case to Arthur one day while they sat together at lunch._

_“What’s this?” he asked, looking it over. It was a blank case and on it Merlin had simply drawn a heart in the far left corner with black Sharpie marker._

_Merlin muttered something under his breath and Arthur looked up in confusion._

_“Huh?”_

_“I said it’s a mix tape.” His cheeks turn red as soon as he says it and he’s yet to look up and make eye contact with Arthur._

_Arthur on the other hand, is shocked. A mix tape? He wasn’t aware that people did that in real life. He could have sworn that shit was only for the movies and books yet, he feels absolutely delighted. He’s never been made a mix tape before, never mattered enough to anyone for that, and it makes his heart swell with happiness that Merlin does it for him._

_“Merlin,” he says softly as he tries to get his boyfriend’s attention._

_“I know, I know, it’s stupid and cheesy, but I just thought it would be nice, you know? It’s a bunch of songs that are my favorites and remind me of you, of us. I thought it’d be nice, you know, for when you’re away from me…” he trails off quietly and Arthur smiles softly at him._

_“I love it,” he says and he means it. “Thank you, Merlin. It’s the best gift anyone has ever given me.”_

_And when Merlin looks up at him with wide eyes and a shy smile, Arthur knows that he meant every word._

Crazy Beautiful by Ashley Parker Angel is playing from the speakers and Arthur finds himself smiling at the lyrics. He’d teased Merlin about it at first, about how it was technically about a girl, but Merlin told him to change the pronouns and it was basically written for Arthur. 

And it’s true. Before he had found Merlin, Arthur had been really fucked up and not just with his attitude. He’d felt pressured by his father to always get straight A’s and excel in his schoolwork while he also felt pressured to also be the best football captain Camelot High had ever seen. This all piled on top of him during his sophomore year of high school and he ended up turning to drugs to take his mind off things. He regrets it now, more than anything, especially because he knows that if he hadn’t met Merlin that day, then he probably wouldn’t even be alive. 

It was stupid really. Him and his best friend at the time, Valiant, had gotten into some hardcore stuff during the middle of their junior year and before he knew it, he was packing so much shit up his nose that he couldn’t even smell his favorite flowers outside in the garden. 

A party one night at their other teammates house, Gwaine, caused everything to blow up. 

Arthur had already done a few lines before picking up Valiant and once they’d reached Gwaine’s lake house, Arthur was so fucked up he would never fully remember what happened that night. From what he does remember though, and what Merlin’s told him, Valiant had tried to get Arthur to do a narcotic that he knows he would have never touched had he been sober. 

Merlin had found Arthur just as he was about to do it and upon seeing how Arthur was clearly already out of it, he jumped in and stopped the whole thing. Valiant had been pissed and tried to fight Merlin, but then Gwaine and Leon came in, and kicked him out. 

Arthur gets embarrassed and ashamed when he looks back on that day and realizes how he must have looked to everyone, but they never held it over his head. In fact, they all helped him out and he was thankful for that. 

He was mainly thankful for Merlin, though. He had stayed by his side through everything and Arthur feels an insane amount of gratitude for him. He considers himself lucky that Merlin fell for him even after seeing Arthur at his lowest. 

The thought alone makes Arthur’s heart stop and that’s when he realizes it. 

It’s half past three in the morning; they have class tomorrow, and Arthur is over here listening to love songs and getting hit with revelations, because holy fuck, he loves Merlin. 

He, Arthur Pendragon, loves Merlin Emrys and really, he’s probably loved him for a while now but of course he’d realize it right now when Merlin is across town and probably asleep. 

But why does it matter? He’s in love! Surely Merlin would want to know this good news. 

Arthur jumps up from his bed and gasps. “I should go tell him!” 

It seems like a perfectly rational idea and he hurries around his room to throw on a shirt and some shoes. He doesn’t even look to see what he’s grabbed because he knows that Merlin will love him either way. Well, Arthur hopes he loves him back, because that would kind of suck if he didn’t, but he supposes he could live. Maybe. Probably not. 

He grabs his keys and throws open his bedroom door and nearly yells as he’s met with the angry and sleepy face of his sister. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” She growls out. “It’s nearly four in the morning!”

“I love Merlin!” He grins and Morgana just gives him an annoyed look.

“Okay? I knew that, everyone knows that! So again I will ask: what the fuck are you doing?”

“I have to tell him!” 

“Right now?” She looks at him as if he’s crazy, but he doesn’t care, he just nods quickly. 

“Yes! I have to go now! Bye!” 

He races past her, down the stairs, and rushes outside to his car. It’s freezing and he isn’t wearing a jacket and only has boxers on, but whatever. This is important. 

Merlin’s house is only a fifteen-minute drive from Arthur’s, but it feels like a lifetime before he finally pulls up to the white, Victorian styled home. He parks across the street so he won’t wake up Hunith and quietly closes the door as he runs to where he knows Merlin’s window is. 

As he glances up at his boyfriend’s room, he bites his lip and tries to think of how to get Merlin’s attention. It’s not like he can just walk inside of the house, but Merlin’s room is on the second floor so he’s not quite sure what to do. He walks forward to get closer and nearly trips over a rock.

“That’s it!” He whispers in glee to himself. He’s seen enough cheesy movies to know that tossing rocks at windows to get someone’s attention is probably the most romantic thing you could ever do. “This will guarantee that he’ll fall in love with me.” 

He picks up a tiny stone and lines up his aim before throwing it softly at the window. It hits it and he waits. 

After a few minutes, he realizes that the pebble obviously wasn’t big enough so he picks up a slightly larger one and throws it with a little more force this time. 

Only “a little more” is actually a lot more and Arthur gasps and jumps back as the rock smashes through the window and glass falls down around him. His jaw is practically on the ground as he stares up at the window, debating whether he should run away or stay. 

Before he can decide though, Merlin comes up to the window, hair messed up beautifully and shirtless. He looks fucking gorgeous and Arthur’s mouth waters a bit at the sight. 

“What the hell!” 

The shout breaks him away from his thoughts and for the first time, he notices that Merlin looks pissed off. 

“What’s your problem, Pendragon?” He yells out and Arthur winces. Merlin only calls him by his last name when he’s really angry, but he doesn’t let it discourage him. He’s on a mission!

“I love you!” Arthur whisper yells with a smile so big that his face is actually starting to hurt.

“What?” Merlin deadpans, but he sounds more awake now so Arthur will count that as a win. 

“I’m confessing my love to you!” 

Merlin just stares down at him.

“Did you hear me, Merlin?” He asks louder, but the smile is still on his face. “I am in love with you! Isn’t it the best thing you’ve heard all day?”

“Go away.” Merlin whines. 

And excuse me? What? This is not how this goes. 

“Don’t you love me too?” Arthur asks, confused. 

“It’s four in the morning! Go to sleep, Arthur!” 

“But I love you!” 

“You can love me in the morning!”

Arthur just scoffs and shakes his head. “How can I sleep when I’m in love?”

“I’ve been doing it just fine, so I’m sure you’ll live.” 

Arthur is about to say something back (profess his love again), when the words hit him and he lets out a sound of glee and smiles widely once again. 

“You love me, too!” 

Merlin just laughs and shakes his head. “Go to sleep, you moron. Pick me up in the morning and we can go eat breakfast before school.” 

“Okay! I love you!” He feels as if he’ll never get tired of saying it.

“I love you.” Merlin says back softly and Arthur knows he’ll never get tired of hearing it. 

He’s walking away when a thought hits him and he runs back. “Merlin?”

Merlin comes back to the window and raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You look gorgeous, baby.” He winks and Merlin lets out a loud laugh before shaking his head. 

“Arthur?” 

“Yeah, baby?” 

Merlin gives him a sultry look and bites his lip and Arthur groans at the sight. 

“You owe me a new fucking window.” 

And then he walks away leaving Arthur stunned. 

“I’ll buy you a new fucking house! For the both of us!” He yells out once he gathers himself up.

He hears Merlin laugh and with a smile and a content heart, Arthur walks back to his car, letting the sound of Merlin’s laughter be his soundtrack for the drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay?  
> I was really thinking of starting a series where I could take prompts from people and just write cute little Merthur fics. :)  
> If you would like to see me write more, or even have a prompt for me, (or you'd just like to talk) you can leave it in the comments or message me on my [tumblr](http://camelotskingz.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> also this is the song [Crazy Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbkshv-geZA) and I'd really recommend listening to it! It's great.  
> thank you once again for reading and I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
